A Tale of Four Characters
by Quicksilver the Archangel
Summary: Yet another STEX fic... I write so many... I will write something else soon... about Purse, CB, Dustin, and Krupp
1. Purse

A Tale of Four Characters  
  
Chapter One: Purse  
  
"Purse? Oh Purse? Wherever are you?"  
  
Purse, Electra's money truck, opened his eyes and looked at the clock. 6 in the morning. great. time to get up.  
  
He dived back under his money print sheets, knowing that Electra would get him up at some more reasonable hour later.  
  
Purse almost leapt out of bed when he heard a loud pounding on his door, and he recognized Wrench's voice, "Come on Purse! You're going to be late for breakfast!"  
  
The Money Truck's reply was acid-laced, "LEAVE ME ALONE WRENCH!"  
  
The Repair Truck crossed her arms, a smirk on her face, "Okay. I guess I'll just have to feed YOUR share of the pancakes to the dog."  
  
"Pancakes?!"  
  
An emerald blur ran past Wrench and down the stairs, and she knew it was Purse still in his green silk pajamas.  
  
The little Money Truck eagerly sat at the table, waiting for two things. One was undeniably the pancakes Wrench had promised, but the other was his lord and master Electra. With these things, Purse could have a good day.  
  
He was therefore surprised when Wrench was the one that went into the kitchen, usually Krupp's little castle, and reappeared with only two plates of pancakes. "Where is everyone else?"  
  
The Repair Truck set his plate in front of him, taking her own to the other end of the table, "Master Electra went to talk with control about Race Night. Krupp is with him. Volta and Joule wanted to spend a little 'sister' time together." She took a bite of her pancakes, "And after breakfast, I'm going to a conference to learn the latest techniques in repair."  
  
Purse blinked, "What am I going to do?"  
  
Wrench shrugged, "Whatever you want I expect, Master Electra pretty much said we had the day off."  
  
The Money Truck sat in stunned silence. He sat there all through the time it took Wrench to finish her breakfast, sat through her lecture on what he could and could not touch, and sat after she had closed the door behind her.  
  
Then, Purse gave a shrill cry, "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" 


	2. Dustin

A Tale of Four Characters  
  
Chapter Two: Dustin  
  
"Alright, who was it that ordered the nachos?"  
  
Dustin, the Big Hopper, and his best friend Flat Top raised their hands, and Dinah the Dining Car skated over to place it on their table. "Let me see if I have this right, you wanted cheese, jalapenos, jelly beans, sprinkles, shock tarts, salt, pepper, tabasco, ketchup, shredded cabbage, pickled pig's feet, and just a zest of lemon?"  
  
When both of them nodded, she excused herself, going into the back to make an offering to the porcelain god.  
  
"Oi LUUUUV Nachos!" Flat Top murmured happily before diving into the nachos.  
  
"'EY! Save some fa me!" Dustin protested, reaching to get his fair share.  
  
A small quarrel quickly broke out between the two, but in the end, each one managed to eat exactly half of the nachos.  
  
Dustin rubbed his belly, "So, wot are we gonna do taday, ole buddy?"  
  
Flat Top played with his bricks, "Well. OI 'ave ta go with Greaseball on a 'secret mission'"  
  
The Big Hopper's eyes widened, "A secret mission? WOT IS IT?!"  
  
The Brick Truck sighed, "Now. if Oi told ya, then it wouldn't be a secret, roight?"  
  
Dustin blinked, "I suppose so."  
  
"Good. Now, why don't 'ou go find something nice to do with your aggregates?"  
  
Dustin thought about it as he sat, "Oi know! Oi'll go to the park near the Train Yard! The aggregates love it!"  
  
And, so, content, he skated away. 


	3. CB

A Tale of Four Characters  
  
Chapter Three: CB  
  
"Oh. where are they?!"  
  
This question came from CB, the Red Caboose, as he watched the bridge above him anxiously. He checked his mental clock again. Yes. it was three o'clock. Three o'clock. where WERE those darned Rockies?  
  
Every day CB made a special trip to this spot, and every day he was not disappointed. The Rockies ran like clock work.  
  
"BYE BYE BUM!"  
  
The Caboose watched in delight as a screaming hobo flew from one of the Rockies and plunged to his death below. Oh. he enjoyed pain. so long as it was happening to someone else, of course.  
  
CB had never really understood masochism. Sadism, yes, watching someone else squirm about in pain, and that someone being another and not yourself, the Caboose understood that well enough. Being a sadist himself, he had to. But to enjoy pain in yourself. how. how could anyone be so sick?  
  
He considered it as he rolled back to the train yard, as he always did, but as always, he could not find a reason.  
  
CB considered going to the Diner, but that would only bring heartache. Dinah was there. Dinah. the one he loved, but would never love him. Oh. sometimes. CB wished he was a masochist so he could enjoy the pain.  
  
But he was not. And now, with the just the thought of the beautiful Dining Car that he could never hold in his arms, he felt desire. The desire to cause pain. to hear someone's tortured cries.  
  
Yes. he would go and torture someone. the only question was...  
  
Who? 


	4. Krupp

A Tale of Four Characters  
  
Chapter Four: Krupp  
  
"Krupp? Have you been listening to anything I've said?"  
  
The Armaments Truck sighed, looking at his master through his sun glasses, "I'm sorry, Master Electra. my mind seems to be wandering."  
  
The AC-DC train eyed his bodyguard closely. Lately Krupp had seemed to be high-strung, even more so than usual. When was the last time he had had a vacation. "Krupp. you seem. restless."  
  
His bodyguard just sighed again. Now Electra was very worried. Krupp always talked with him. "I'm ordering you to take the day off. I do not need you to go talk to Control."  
  
The Armaments Truck went to protest, but a red-gloved hand stopped him, "You look like you're about to fall apart, and you cannot protect me in such a condition!"  
  
Finally, Krupp agreed, and he watched his master roll away. Now what? He had never really had a day off before. what had he done on his last vacation?  
  
It hit him suddenly. The shooting range. Yes. that's where he would go. and then maybe to go eat dinner, alone. He never really got a chance to be alone.  
  
These thoughts in mind, he rolled away. 


End file.
